Telemarketers may originate outbound calls to a list of telephone numbers from a call center on behalf of a client (e.g., an enterprise) to execute a calling campaign. The purpose of such calling campaigns may be telemarketing, informational, or other aspects related to providing customer service.
In the past, a call center could contact an individual for a telemarketing campaign on behalf of the enterprise under certain conditions using an autodialed, prerecorded voice call, and provided the enterprise had an established business relationship with the individual. For example, a bank issuing credit cards to its customers could contact these customers based on having an established business relationship with the customer. These calls were exempt from certain federal regulations that would otherwise prohibit pre-recorded telemarketing calls to the called party. However, new regulations require an enterprise to obtain express consent from the called party prior to initiating an autodialed, pre-recorded call to the called party. In many instances, the called party may find receiving the pre-recorded call useful and may provide advance explicit consent, including a request, for receiving such calls. Once this consent is obtained, then the enterprise can contact the individual. The enterprise needs to maintain the explicit consent, and must be able to produce the same if required to demonstrate compliance with regulatory requirements.
Obtaining consent from a user can be difficult and expensive. Providing a low cost and efficient approach for obtaining electronic consent is therefore needed to allow enterprises to effectively market their product and services and still comply with relevant regulations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.